


Fake Boyfriend

by Tealroots



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Bottom Patrick Stump, Cuties, Hesitant Alien Era, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oh yeah ahah, Poor Patrick amiright lmao, Precious, Pure, Top Frank Iero, What more can I say, gay boys, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Frank needs a date to his ex's wedding. And quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm probably gonna come back to edit this later so don't be surprised when you see a totally new part added. Or maybe I'll just add a chapter?

  Boy, was Frank absolutely fucked. Why had he accepted to go to his ex-girlfriend's wedding? Who knew, honestly. And he'd known she'd only invited him to show him how much better this guy was than Frank would've or could've ever been. But, boy, was he just fucked.

  "I'm just fucking _fucked_ , man," Frank said to the bartender.

  "Yes, Frank, I know that," he replied, annoyed. The bartender, whose name was Gerard, served Frank some water.

  "Thanks," Frank muttered.

  "Whatever."

  "Hey," Frank could tell Gerard wasn't in the best of moods with Frank, especially since Frank had been pestering him basically all day about this. But Frank couldn't really help himself, and words just kept spilling from his mouth. "Why don't you be my fake boyfriend?" Frank suggested.

"I have a boyfriend," Gerard dead panned. "Fuck off."

  Frank raised his hands up in surrender, "Alright, sorry! I had no idea!"

  Gerard ignored him the rest of the afternoon, and Frank sat there drinking water when the arrival of a young strawberry blonde caught Frank's attention.

  "Hey, Gee," the boy said, bright baby blue eyes looking over in Gerard's direction. If this was Gerard's boyfriend, Frank was extremely fucking jealous. The dude was gorgeous. The added item of clothing in the form of a blue and white hat with the front titled "I ❤️ Bingo" in big letters just gave him an added touch of cuteness.

  Gerard turned and smiled at the boy, "Hey, Patrick! How ya doing, bud?"

  "Just dandy!" Patrick said in a sarcastic tone, and Gerard chuckled.

  "What is it this time, dude?"

  "Parents keep bothering me about whether I have a boyfriend or not, and I may or may not have said that I did, yknow, being all fed up about the constant badgering. And now I have to bring him home for Thanks-fucking-giving."

  "Dude," Gerard giggled and Patrick glared daggers at him. It was like Patrick's glare killed hundreds, because when Gerard found himself caught in his stare, he immediately stopped laughing. "Uhm. Anyway, I could totally be your fake boyfriend."

  Patrick rolled his eyes, "My parents thought that you were my boyfriend, but I made it extremely clear that we were only friends. Plus, you have a boyfriend."

  "Fuck."

  It was amazing how convenient this seemed to be for the plot of Frank's dilemma.

  Patrick was about to speak until Frank cleared his throat to grab his attention. Frank glanced over at Gerard, who now looked like he was just about ready to slit Frank's throat.

  Patrick turned toward Frank. "Who's _he_?" He asked Gerard.

  Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but Frank reached over the counter to cover it, then answered for him. "I'm Frank Iero, and we seem to have similar dilemmas, my friend. I'm also a sort of friend of Gerard Way."

  "Frank  _isn't_ my friend," Gerard growled. "He comes to whine about his problems all the time to me, and I help him through it I guess," Gerard said, rolling his eyes and making faces of annoyance.

  Gerard pushed Frank off. Frank squeaked, as he was sent falling off his chair, but in a cliche romantic comedy sort of way, Patrick caught him. Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard and Patrick laughed. And Frank swore that it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

  "I dunno, man," said Patrick. "What kinda dilemma are you in, exactly?"

  Frank grinned. "Glad you asked."

  Gerard groaned. "You'll regret ever asking."

  "I asked anyway," Patrick sighed, now seeming to regret asking after what Gerard had just told him. "So explain away."

  Frank stood up properly and explained his little mishap with great detail, much to the dismay of Gerard. Though, much to the interest of Patrick. Patrick said he'd found it to be something that only happened in movies, and Gerard made a gagging sound. "So," Frank smiled softly and leaned forward to roll a strand of Patrick's hair on his finger, making Patrick blush a pretty pink. "What do you say, Trickster?"

  Gerard intervened _well_ before Patrick could respond. "Whoa there you two _just_ met and now he's calling you _nicknames?_ And you're _accepting_ the nicknames??? WHEN IT TOOK ME _MONTHS_ OF KNOWING YOU JUST TO BE ABLE TO CALL YOU _PATTY_??? I say no to all this. I'm against it," Gerard proclaimed.

  Frank chuckled, smirking. Gerard felt like skinning the prick. " _Jealous_ , Geebear?"

  "THAT'S FUCKING _IT_ —" Gerard jumped over the counter, and Patrick struggled to restrain him. "YOU FUCKING— _COME AT ME_ YOU BITCH ASS BURNT PIECE OF MOTHERFUCKING PUMPKIN PIE—"

  "Gerard! _Calm down_!" Patrick cried out, holding him back as best he could. "Everyone's looking at us!"

  Frank laughed and it was now Patrick's turn to glare at Frank. Frank realized then that Patrick's glare could kill thousands in an instant.

  "Like I said, Frank is a _dick_ ," Gerard stated.

  "You never said that," Patrick informed.

  "Well, _hun_ , he _is_ ," Gerard insisted.

  "Well, I mean, I _guess_ that's _sorta_ true, but then again you like to pick fights with me _all_ the time, _sweaty_ ," Frank cooed.

  Patrick couldn't help but laugh. Gerard felt betrayed.

  "Gerard, I dunno what to tell you, but Frank is my best chance so far. I think I'm gonna do it," Patrick said.

  "That'd be a good decision," Frank said.

  "NO," Gerard whined. " _PLEASE NO_."

  "My life, my decisions." Patrick let go of Gerard. "Go back to work."

  Frank had a smug look of satisfaction on his face when seeing how defeated Gerard had been against Patrick. He definitely liked this Patrick kid more than he thought he would.

  Patrick turned to Frank and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So when _is_ this wedding thing?"

  "Tomorrow," Frank said nonchalantly.

  " _Dude_."

  " _What_? It'll be _easy_ to pretend to be my boyfriend, you just have to follow my lead, baby," Frank explained.

  Patrick blushed a bright pink, hesitant to agree, "This isn't very well planned out, but it's worth the risk since pretending to date you will get my parents to lay off me. But this means that you'll have to behave when the time comes to visit my parents during Thanksgiving."

  "Deal," said Frank. "Besides," he waved a hand around in the air. "A week is enough time to prepare myself to be the ultimate parent magnet, pumpkin."

  Patrick smiled softly, "The nicknames _are_ a nice touch."

  Frank smirked, "Makes it seem more realistic, no?"

  Patrick nodded, still blushing, and Frank grinned at the sight of this, "Definitely."

  Frank held his hand out for Patrick to take, "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

  Patrick smiled brightly and nodded, gingerly taking Frank's hand.

  "We're doing this to get to know each other more, really," Frank explained, and Patrick nodded eagerly.

  "Great!"

  Frank bit his lip. Boy, was this Patrick boy just _stupidly_ adorable.

  "Cmon, then," Frank urged.

  The two were then off, walking down the street, smiling and holding each other's hands. Not one of them seemed to mind any of this physical interaction, so it remained as it was.

  "So, where are you taking me, Frankie?"

  Frank blushed and bit his lip, "It's cheesy, I'll tell you that. I'm taking you to a pizza place downtown. It's really fucking good, dude. It's my favorite pizza place, like, _ever_."

  "Awe, am I already _that_ special?"

  Frank nodded, and Patrick was about as red as a tomato, even if he knew Frank was just messing around.

  "Gosh, you're too cute," Frank giggled, and Patrick grew redder. Frank gave him a peck on the cheek and led him into the pizza place. The two sat down in a clean booth and began to order their drinks and the type of pizza they wanted. They'd both decided upon pepperoni. Neither noticed until a little later that they were still holding hands.

  "Hey, Patty?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Wanna get a strawberry milkshake?"

  "Well, alright," said Patrick.

  Frank ordered the milkshake, two straws coming along with it so that the two could share it. Once the milkshake was brought to them, along with their other drinks, the pizza came tailing along as well.

  Frank licked his lips at the sight of all these drinks, and of course, the arrival of their pizza. Patrick only sat there shyly.

  Frank squeezed his hand. "So where'd you grow up?"

  "Chicago. It's a great place, yknow—"

  The next thing Frank knew, he was being told about how wonderful Chicago was, as well as its history and origins. But, surprisingly, he didn't mind nor fall asleep. He just ate pizza and listened to whatever Patrick had to say intently.

  While Patrick talked abundantly about Chicago, which eventually led into talk about his family, Frank rubbed circles around Patrick's hand, and smiled, adding in his pieces of conversation when he thought important or needed.

  "You know, I've got this friend, Pete, but he's kind of annoying," Patrick rambled, making Frank erupt in a small fit of giggles.

  "I've got my fair share of annoying friends, too, Patty."

  Patrick leaned forward and Frank's breathing grew a bit rapid. "Give me all the details, Frankie!" He laid back against his seat, hand still placed in Frank's. "This should be _interesting_."

  Frank chuckled. "I sure hope it would be."

  Frank moved to sip at the milkshake, and Patrick decided to as well, their noses touching as they both took long sips. Frank felt like breaking out in laughter for some reason, which he eventually did, milkshake coming out of his nose, burning his nostrils and making his eyes watery. Patrick laughed at his misery. But, oh boy, he had the cutest laugh, so it wasn't like Frank minded as much, anyway.

  "Anywho!" Frank said, trying to change the subject once again, wiping his nose and smiling at a giggling-out-of-control Patrick. "Lemme tell you about my annoying acquaintances."

  Frank, of course, went on a long rant about friends and enemies, and Patrick was quite intrigued. "That's pretty interesting, actually. I like your insight on things," Patrick remarked and Frank smiled.

  "You're like, extremely cute, lemme repeat that for, like, _literally_ the hundredth time," said Frank. Patrick blushed and giggled.

  "Well, Frank, same could totally go for you, yknow. Even if you try to make yourself look scary with--" he gestured at Frank, "Your tattoos and shit."

  Frank beamed and shrugged. "What can I say? Sometimes things aren't the way they seem, Pat, baby."

  "Hey, Frankie?"

  "Yes, Pattycakes?"

  Frank was totally caught really  _off fucking guard_. He didn't expect this to happen after spending only hours with him, yet here they were, lips crashing together in a messily passionate kiss. They may or may not have knocked a couple of things over, but it didn't matter much to either of them.

  Patrick pulled away, the two breathing a bit heavily and blushing like crazy, "Practice kiss," Patrick whispered. Frank bit his lip hard.

  "That was a fucking _fantastic_ practice kiss," Frank admitted.

  Patrick snickered and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, kinda."

  "Can we do it again?"

  Patrick nodded vigorously, and the two rejoined together, kissing roughly and in sync, eventually pulling away and blushing as red as fire hydrants.

  "Man, we're great actors," Frank said nervously.

  Patrick laughed apprehensively, "Definitely."

  The two were completely oblivious to the fact that neither one of them was acting at all.

  "Golly gee," Patrick began. "It's getting late. I should _really_ go home."

  "W-Well uh... I'll walk you home, if you'd like!"

  Patrick smiled sincerely. "You sure you wanna do that?"

  "Totally!"

  Patrick laughed gently, "Well, alright, cmon then, sweetie."

  Frank took Patrick's hand in his, paid for the food, and then dashed off with Patrick. "You have no idea where I live!" Patrick yelled.

  "I'll figure it out!" Frank replied.

  "What's that mean?"

  Frank suddenly pushed Patrick up against a wall, and it was almost hard to ignore the obvious bulge in Patrick's pants. "It just means that I'll figure it out, silly."

  "Okay well can I like, _not_ be pushed up against this wall?"

  Frank nodded and let Patrick be. "Okay so I really do kinda need you to lead me to where you live."

  Patrick face palmed.

  "Frank, my dear, you're a trainwreck," Patrick dead panned.

  Frank snorted, "You aren't wrong."

  "I'm never wrong," Patrick told him with a hint of confidence. Patrick's confidence make Frank want to hug Patrick and plant kisses all over his pretty little face because of how cute he sounded. Patrick was just _too_ adorable for his own good, and Frank wanted to show him that.

  "Of course you aren't, sugarcane."

  Eventually, the two walked off over to Patrick's place, and Frank gave Patrick his phone number because: "I don't want you to forget about me. Plus, we've still got more dates to come if you know what I mean."

  Patrick smiled gently and pecked Frank on the cheek, "No way I'm forgetting you, Iero," said Patrick, biting his lip. "So you'll pick me up for the wedding and shit, right?"

  "Well, that _is_ just _one_ of the reasons we're pretending to be together, isn't it?"

  Patrick giggled and smiled a little, but it was a little less genuine than others, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

  He closed the door. Frank was left a bit confused as to why his smile had a somber tone to it, but he didn't think much of it, really. He was just excited for more "Patrick Time."

  Frank walked back to his shitty apartment and smiled the whole way there. He was happier than usual, and it was thanks to Patrick. He took a quick shower, maybe did a few things in there that involved Frank's vision blanking out for a second, then went to bed. He'd then fallen asleep thinking about his day and Patrick.

\---

  Frank got up the next day and was shocked, yet amused that Gerard Way was at his doorstep. "Hello," Frank mused.

  Gerard glanced down at Frank's boxers, then back up at his bare chest, his hazel eyes eventually looking darkly into Frank's. "Guess you don't care about how you're dressed when answering the door." He shot a scornful look at Frank and forced a smile. "You better _not_ fucking hurt him."

  "I'm sorry, who are we talking about? And what the hell, how'd you even find out where I live?"

  "You fucking _know_ who I'm talking about, Frank," Gerard growled. Frank found how Gerard was acting toward him scarily amusing.

  "I'm gonna take a guess and say Patrick," Frank said.

  "Of course I'm fucking talking about Patrick, you piece of fucking shit," Gerard spat. Yikes. Who yanked his ass round in a circle?

  "You're still not answering my question, which happens to be how you found out where I _lived_."

  Gerard waved a hand dismissively and made a face of annoyance. "You were drunk and gave me your address a while back ago. I wrote it down. Anyway, promise me you won't fucking hurt _my_ Patrick."

  Frank raised an eyebrow. " _Your_ Patrick?"

  Gerard blushed and bit his lip, then hesitated before nodding slowly.

  "But he isn't even your boyfriend," Frank argued. "You already have one."

  Gerard sighed. "Whatever. Just take care of him, _okay_? Or I'll fucking bash your skull in."

  "I could never hurt a fly," said Frank, slapping away a fly from his ear, killing it in the process. "This doesn't count, by the way."

  Gerard flinched.

  "Anyway, I'd never wanna hurt Patrick in my life. He's—" Frank blushed a bit and looked down at the floor, then looked back up at Gerard, making eye contact. "Patrick is perfect."

  Gerard rolled his eyes. "Art isn't perfect, my friend." He took another glance at what he'd been trying to ignore. "You should also put some fucking clothes on." And with that, Gerard skidded off.

  Frank stepped back into his home and closed the door, glancing at the time on the wall clock. He considered Gerard's suggestion for a while, then decided that he probably should put some clothes on. "Need to make myself look good for Patrick, " he spoke aloud, and went on to prep himself for the events of today. "And maybe make a cheating bitch jealous," he added, which referred to his ex.

  Frank dressed in a formal suit and tie, and fixed his hair up so that it had a striking, but messy sort of look. Along with his tattoos, he felt that he was already too hot to handle. He rolled his white sleeves up, adjusted his tie, straightened out his black vest, and finally was ready. Frank looked into the mirror and shot little hand guns at himself through the reflection, telling himself that he was "Lookin' like a fine ass guy."

  Frank decided on heading over to Patrick's place. He remembered the directions to the place anyway. Before he made his way over, though, he'd decided on buying and picking up some roses to give to Patrick, then headed for his place like planned. Frank straightened his suit up, then knocked gingerly on the door, clearing his throat and trying to look his best. When Patrick answered the door, Frank wasn't expecting him to be wearing a white crop top with a flower on it, a pink skirt, and a mix of white and pink thigh-highs. As weird as it sounded, Frank's dick was totally twitching.

  "Oh! Hey!" Patrick exclaimed, smiling at Frank and placing a black fedora over the top of his head. "You remembered where I live!"

  Frank nodded in response, then while looking down, muttered, "These are for you," and held out the flowers Frank had bought for Patrick to take. Frank looked up to see Patrick blushing and smiling, gingerly taking the flowers and saying his thank you's, disappearing inside his home and inviting Frank in.

  Frank looked around and noted that the house seemed pretty cozy. It was filled with various pastel colors, as well as comics set up on bookshelves in what seemed to be genre based, as well as in alphabetical order. Records were neatly stacked and placed on shelves upon shelves. Frank had to admit that Patrick's organization skills were something that would probably make a perfectionist nut their heart out. 

  "Sorry about my place," Patrick apologized from the kitchen, where he was filling up a cute little white vase with a pink bow on it with water. "I realize it's a mess."

  Frank rolled his eyes.

  "Dude, your place is literally super fucking clean??? And it's really nice and tidy??? It is most definitely  _not_ a mess."

  "Well..." Patrick said hesitantly, placing the roses inside the vase and then moving to place it atop his dining table. "If you say soooo!"

  "Are you ready to go to my ex's weddinnnnng?" Frank asked, going up behind Patrick and wrapping his arms around him. Patrick didn't seem to mind the touching at all.

  "Yeah, pretty ready," Patrick said with a grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   At every moment Jamia just so as laid eyes on the pair, Frank's main instinct was to be all over Patrick. This meant he got to shove him up walls and kiss the shit out of him, which both of the two didn't seem to mind doing at all. When Frank pulled away, Jamia gave them a sour look. After all, everyone should be paying attention to her and her new husband, as it  _was_ their wedding after all. She believed Frank was being a baby. Patrick, of course, loved the affection he was getting, but he, too, agreed that Frank should probably get over his grudge and all.

  "Frank, I think we should be respectful of Jamia," Patrick moaned, mainly because Frank was planting kisses on his neck. "She seems kind when she's not giving us sour looks because you're all over me."

  Frank pulled off of Patrick and gave him a sort of "what the fuck are you talking about" look, which Patrick was used to since most of the time even  _he_ didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. Patrick sighed and gently placed his arms on Frank's shoulders, "Let's just leave the wedding. I feel like we're being really huge dicks crashing the party like this."

  "We were invited, we aren't crashing anything!" Frank protested, giving Patrick the same sour look Jamia seemed to favor when looking at the boys. 

  "Well, yeah, but it's still kinda rude, Frank," Patrick spat.

  Frank made a face that animals can't do since their faces don't make a variety of expressions like the faces of humans. 

  "If it's rude now, then why wasn't it rude when you agreed to come in the first place? If it's rude now then why didn't you mind when I was all over you half the time?"

  "Well that's because I didn't know any better then," Patrick argued. They started to grab the attention of other guests. Patrick was not a big fan of having people stop and stare at him. 

  "You were already aware of what we were gonna do, anyway, so don't act all fucking innocent like you didn't have a fucking clue, Patrick!"

  "I'm not trying to act innocent, Frank! Now please lower your voice," Patrick insisted. "People are starting to stare."

 

 

   Patrick wasn't surprised when they were kicked out. He also wasn't surprised when Frank left him to walk 5 miles back home. Oh, well. What'd he expect? He was already "aware" of what he was getting into anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Gerard was always there to save the day. He was a great friend, and Patrick loved him. When Patrick grew tired of walking, he called Gerard in hopes that he might be able to drop Patrick back off at his house, as he was sure Frank wouldn't want to do shit with him after the little argument they had. It was stupid, really. The argument was, at least. Patrick was positive they'd get over it soon enough for Frank to maybe still want to pose as Patrick's fake boyfriend. But, still, Patrick should've realized how childish Frank's plan was to ruin his ex's wedding from the start, or at least when Gerard warned him about it.

Patrick watched as Gerard's car pulled up. He wasn't sure what kind of car it was but it didn't really fucking matter since he wasn't a car expert or anything.

  "Hey," Gerard said as Patrick hopped inside. "You okay?"

  "Dandy," Patrick muttered. 

  "Look, I'm sorry about what Frank did." 

  "It's fine," Patrick sighed as he put on his seatbelt. "You warned me, anyway. But, hey, I hope he's still up for pretending to be my fake boyfriend."

  "Really?" Gerard said in disbelief. "After that stunt he pulled?"

  "Well," Patrick shrugged. Gerard started his car up again and began to drive off down the road. "He's not a bad guy, Gerard. I still think he's great even if he made a silly mistake and we argued over a dumb thing. Sure, we're not a real couple but we could still be good friends."

  Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, "I guess."

  Patrick huffed, propping an arm up and staring out the window. He was confused, he guessed. Here, Gerard was being an amazing friend who was always there for Patrick. And then there was Frank. A messed up stranger he'd only recently met and maybe fell for a little too quickly. This wasn't love, it was more an infatuation, but Patrick chose to believe otherwise. He was such a hopeless romantic that it would probably end in his demise someday.

  Gerard turned on his car playlist, which happened to be a whole bunch of Queen, Bowie, Micheal Jackson, and Smashing Pumpkin songs. Patrick glanced over at him, a smile playing at his lips. This was Gerard's way of cheering up Patrick; carpool karaoke, even if it wasn't  _really_ karaoke, it was still nice. Gerard yelled his lungs out rather than actually _sing_ them, and Patrick did just about the same, mainly because this was what they did when they messed around. Since the whole Frank thing, singing, or yelling, along with Gerard to music was the highlight of his day. He found himself feeling butterflies when Gerard grinned or even touched him slightly. Gosh, feelings are confusing.

  Patrick was actually a little disappointed when they'd finally reached a stop at Patrick's place, Gerard giving Patrick a warm smile.

  "Well, time for you to go," Gerard announced. "Bye, sweetie! See you tomorrow?"

  "Yeah, I guess," Patrick bit his lip. "But... what if I don't  _want_ you to go just yet?"

  Gerard gave him a sideways glance, looking a little confused, "Oh?"

  Gerard looked like he'd finally realized something, and before Patrick could do anything, or even say anything, he was interrupted.

  That was when Patrick found his lips on Gerard's. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Frank was pretty pissed at himself. A part of him wanted to go back and look for Patrick, another part wanted to leave him because he was still upset about what happened. Frank, though, was beginning to realize that Patrick was maybe right. His whole "ruin Jamia's wedding" was pretty childish, and Frank was now starting to question why he'd even thought up the whole idea in the first place. It was extremely stupid, and clearly he now needed to find Patrick and apologize. But first, he wanted a donut.

  No, screw donuts. He needed to find Patrick. 

  He rushed out to his car, then drove around town, searching and calling for Patrick. It probably would've been smart to call Patrick first to see where he was, but Frank was acting on impulse. Besides, it wasn't like he'd answer Frank because of what happened. Eventually, Frank gave up, guessing that maybe Patrick was at home but wanted space until they were supposed to visit Patrick's parents. That is, if he was still up to doing that. 

  Though, for now, Frank was up for giving Patrick all the space he wanted. Frank was sure Patrick would contact him soon enough to inform him of what was to happen to their plans. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   When Patrick woke up the next day, he felt great. He smiled when he found gentle, pale hands running up along his body, the owner's lips planting kisses on Patrick's neck with a smile. Patrick sighed in pleasure. He really enjoyed this. But if he enjoyed it so much, then why did he feel so guilty? It wasn't like he and Frank were together.

  "Hey, sweetie," Gerard spoke, his words sort of muffled due to his lips still being addicted to Patrick's delicate, angel-like skin. "Sleep well...?"

  Patrick moaned in response, earning a slight chuckle from Gerard.

  "I had fun," Gerard admitted, planting a small kiss on Patrick's pretty pink lips.

  "I did too," Patrick replied earnestly, smiling and kissing back.

  "Hey, I'll call you later, okay, sugar? I have to head off to work, I'm nearly late," Gerard slowly stood up and began to pull his clothes back on, looking back at Patrick.

  "Yeah, or I'll come visit you," Patrick suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. He hopped out of his bed and went off to plant a couple of kisses on Gerard's lips and maybe even his neck.

  Of course, Gerard didn't mind this, but had to pull away with a cute little giggle that made Patrick's heart melt, "Hey, you can kiss me more later, doll. Gotta work!"

  Patrick whined and hugged Gerard tightly before he went off his separate way to work. In the meantime, Patrick got dressed, made himself some breakfast, then sat himself in front of his television and watched Gossip Girl.

  When afternoon came rolling by, he was surprised when he found that someone was knocking at his door. He groaned and got up to answer the door, dragging his feet along, his pink bunny slippers scuffing the floor. When he opened the door, he had the nerve to close it. Well, he was gonna, but tattooed hands urged the door open.

  "Hey, don't go," Frank begged. "I came here to apologize."

  Patrick pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor, "Is that so?"

  "Originally I was gonna wait a week to come, but my plans changed," Frank explained. He paused, then shook his head, "But anyway, that's off topic. So, yeah, as I was saying I'm really sorry for being a dick yesterday. You were right, my plan was childish and so was the way I reacted," Frank's eyes landed on Patrick's neck, which was obviously covered in marks that Gerard had left that morning and the previous night. Patrick quickly moved his hand to cover only a certain part of it.

  "Who did that?"

  "Uh, you did. Remember?"

  "Oh... yeah," Frank remembered.

  "Yeah."

  Patrick decided to let Frank in, who seemed grateful and made himself comfortable on Patrick's couch. Patrick sat down next to him, glancing at the slightly taller tattooed boy and waiting for him to say something. It was a little unnerving to have such an awkward silence, and Frank, who spent the majority of his time just staring at Patrick (which made him uncomfortable, thank you very much), seemed to eventually realize this. He took a deep breathe and looked around Patrick's house.

  "Just yesterday I was in here," Frank announced, rubbing a hand on his thigh and licking his lips. "Seems like forever ago."

  "Well, clearly it wasn't," Patrick spat.

  Frank chuckled.

  "What?"

  "You're acting all feisty. It's cute. You're cute," Frank concluded.

  "Look," Patrick began. "A couple of compliments isn't getting you anywhere, Iero. So cut the crap. I'm still not very happy with your apology."

  Frank breathed in and exhaled exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip in thought.

  Patrick waited for him to say something.

  "How can I make it up to you?"

  Patrick shrugged in response, making Frank groan frustratedly.

  "How am I supposed to get you to forgive me when you're not even telling me what I can do to even get you to forgive me?"

  "I don't know. Shut up I'm actually trying to think. Y'know, something you apparently couldn't do when you made a rash decision to try to ruin your ex's wedding."

  Frank frowned, clenching his teeth and making a low sort of angry noise.

  "Look, maybe I should go," Frank stood up, making his way out to Patrick's front door.

  "Maybe," Patrick agreed, standing up and rushing over to follow him. "You can try again tomorrow by taking me out."

  Frank looked back at Patrick and had a genuine surprised look, which was later disguised with a slight smirk. He planted a kiss on Patrick's cheek, which made Patrick blush a pretty pink.

  "As you wish," Frank said, saying his goodbyes and heading out the door.

  Patrick watched him drive off, groaning in frustration when he later closed the door and sat back down on his couch, running his hand through his strawberry-blonde locks.

  "What am I getting myself into?" He thought to himself, turning his tv off and heading up to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  When Gerard came over to visit Patrick later that night, he was dressed with a red devil horned headband and some lacy red lingerie. Gerard's face turned the same color as Patrick's outfit. He closed the door, stepped over to Patrick, and shoved him up against the wall. From there on, they were all over each other, and basically toured the whole house till they somehow landed in Patrick's bedroom.

  Yep, you guessed it. Patrick slept with him. Again.

  Patrick was truly a mess, but he really enjoyed himself a lot. Gerard was holding his hips tightly, slamming into Patrick's tight little hole, his mouth biting and sucking on Patrick's delicate, pale skin. Patrick was moaning loudly and desperately, his legs wrapped tightly around Gerard's waist, his nails clawing at Gerard's back, leaving red marks.Though, of course, Gerard didn't mind this. He'd wanted this for so long. And now, Gerard seemed to finally have Patrick. Gerard was pretty happy at the moment, since for the longest time, he'd always just been Patrick's _best friend._  

  Gerard began to whisper dirty things in Patrick's ear, making Patrick giggle and melt at the thought of it. Gerard eventually pulled away from Patrick's skin to kiss Patrick passionately and heatedly, smiling through it, as did Patrick.

  "I really like you," Gerard had whispered to him, still making love to the younger man.

  "I like you too," Patrick mumbled, pulling Gerard back into a kiss.

  When the fun was over, Patrick and Gerard cleaned up, but not before Patrick got down on his knees for Gerard. Once that was done, the two got into Patrick's bed and made out for a while, tangled between sheets. They couldn't get their hands off each other, and this was one of the best nights Gerard had ever had. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and nothing in the world could ever take them away from that moment.

  

 

  Gerard headed off to work the next morning, kissing Patrick gently and later making his way out the door with a pep in his step. As he climbed into his car and drove off, he caught sight of Frank making his way down the sidewalk, flowers in hand and seeming to be whistling. Gerard, though, thought nothing of it, shrugging and continuing to make his way over to work. He endured traffic and was running a little too late for his liking, but today was destined to be a good day. After all, he started it out with Patrick cuddled up to him, Gerard's arms having been wrapped protectively around the younger man.

  He really did like Patrick. Gerard was already planning out a couple of dates and things to do with Patrick later in the week. He wanted to make Patrick feel special, as well as beautiful. He was also starting to wonder whether he should ask Patrick to be his boyfriend or not, but he'd decided on taking things slow, since he didn't want to rush into anything. For now though, Gerard had to serve alcohol and listen to customers woes. He hoped he wouldn't end up like them one day. 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
